


What did I ever do to deserve you?

by Jujus_island



Series: Short Sonadow Stories [9]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Beta, One Shot, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Self-Worth Issues, Shadow is a hopeless romantic, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, Wordcount: 100-1.000, ficlit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island
Summary: Shadow writes Sonic a love letter.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Short Sonadow Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001961
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	What did I ever do to deserve you?

Dear Sonic,

What did I ever do to deserve you?

You are proof that there is a God, an angel sitting on my shoulder a caring, calculated, merciful Angel. Some form of divine intervention, because I’d never know what on earth I did to be with someone like you.

You give me the serenity I never thought was made for me, something I thought that I was incapable of feeling. The feeling that someone has unearned, unadulterated, unconditional love for you despite the knowledge of who you are and what you’ve done is utterly incredible. There is nothing I could possibly do to adequately thank you for the joy you bring me every day. And the best part is that it's you.

I pushed, you pulled, I pushed even harder and pulled me in with so much force that I fell and found myself enamored with you. I can see it to be true when I ask myself ‘why do I laugh at his stupid puns, I hate puns’ despite already being well aware of the answer. It’s simply because it’s you. 

When I close my eyes, you’re still with me. I see you in the sky, the stars, the moon, and the sun. You are my world, my entire universe. 

Even the people that I’ve loved most in my life had an incentive to love me, to be near me or to know me. Except you. You sought me out, saw me for what I am, and still loved me, forever unconditionally. 

You always say to me, how you wish you were more intelligent, how you wish you saw things in a complex manner as I do. But the truth is, you are the truly intelligent one between us. You see life for what it is, well I dissect every little thing that doesn’t need to be inspected. I ask myself, what purpose do I serve? Why am I the way that I am? Why is this the way that it is? Why did they choose to involve me in their lives? Why do they love me? But then you just let life be what it is. You’ve already saved yourself from so much pain that I willingly inflicted upon myself. 

The way that you think, so determined, positive and noble; it is pure, but not innocent, not naive. I could never not admire what goes on in that beautiful head of yours. Even how, despite how hard it is for you, you still wait for me every time I’m thrown into a forced reverie. You wait ever so patiently when I am going through one of my seasons where it seems impossible to escape my past, when I feel that my life has no point at all. Even when my mind gets the best of my better judgment and I regret my own existence, you never cease to make me smile. You walk me through the darkness tenderly with concern and bring me to the light that life has to offer me over and over again. That’s when I was sure that your love was genuine and I could confide in you completely, giving you all the love that I harbored deep inside myself that, at that point, very few have lived to merely catch a glimpse of. 

And yet you saw me, a broken creature, afraid to be vulnerable, closed and locked away from others, and you still chose me to love above all others. With a body and a mind like yours, not even to grace upon the charisma and skills you possess, you still chose me to walk alongside you.

You are perfect for me in every facet of every way. In all my shortcomings, you have an abundance. But for things that I do manage to excel at you are right there with me in excellence. Whether it be speed, power, vanity, competitiveness, you manage to stand right beside me. 

How was I ever lucky enough to be with a man who not only poses a challenge in a race and will simultaneously kiss me on the cheek? Even if I wasn’t blessed with these little privileges such as having the perfect dance, sparing, running, and gaming partner. I would still chase you down, in my own apprehensive way of course, until you were mine, until the moment you told me not to. 

Not only do I have a partner that matches my emotional, and entertainment needs, I also have one who matches my physical expectations to a tee. To the tip of your ears to the bottom of your feet, you were made in perfection’s image. I could revel about your velvety azure fur, full well-nourished quills, absolutely captivating emerald eyes, and lean but powerful physic all day but, even if you were damn near mutilated to the extent that your own mother couldn’t recognize you, lost your figure, were old and grey, were sick and frail, whatever the circumstance, I still wouldn’t lose a crumb of the undying affection I have for you. My admiration for you knows no physical form.

And If I ever dimmed your light, if I ever put a damper on your happiness under any circumstance and you asked me to leave, I would be gone in a heartbeat, even if every moment away from you felt like pure agony. Sonic I cannot stress this enough, if I no longer make you happy, I will go the moment you say so. You deserve nothing short of the best in life. I would never want to dissipate or erode the beauty that is everything about you. 

I ask myself, what did I ever do to deserve you, but then I remember that you chose me. If something as perfect as you chose me, then maybe I’m worth more than I give myself credit for. 

I am yours as you are mine, I promise to love you forever and always.

-Shadow the Hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 1am on a school night so that's why the grammar is funky, also it's supposed to be sort of like a poem. I know this is so sappy but I'm a hopeless romantic with no one to gush at so I'll just use my ships to do it lol. As always I'm dyslexic so sorry if anything (spelling mostly) seems weird.


End file.
